My Hair, Your Hair
by doy.doy
Summary: Instead of helping Akaya study, the Rikkai regulars decide that Yagyuu and Marui—and Yukimura, though no one dares admit it out loud—have girly hair, while Sanada's hair is very, very manly. Jackal feels sad that he is bald.


**Very random. xD**

**I decided to follow the anime this time, so Yagyuu's hair will be purple. And Yukimura's hair _is_ wavy, right? (looks hopeful) Sometimes I just can't tell... (sighs)**

* * *

"Marui-senpai, do you have any snacks?" asked Akaya, hoping to make his senpai forget about studying.

Marui rolled his eyes. "Nice try," he said, obviously aware of Akaya's plan. "Right now, studying should come before food."

"...but you're _Marui-senpai_," argued Akaya. "If anyone wants something to eat instead of study, it would be you! Besides, I hate studying."

"Now Akaya," said Yukimura gently. "Regardless of whether you like it or not, we're going to have you concentrate on your English. We're going to make sure you pass the next exam. Marui even took the time to let us all study at his house."

"But why?" whined Akaya. "I've been surviving the exams so far."

Jackal sighed. "You've just barely passed them, Akaya."

"Yeah, but I still passed! Doesn't that count?"

"Don't you want to make the honour roll, Akaya-kun?" inquired Yagyuu.

Niou snorted. "Even if he suddenly improves on the next exam, his past results will just drag down his average," he said. "I swear, I'll cut off my rattail and eat it if he actually makes it."

"And we all know that you really don't want to cut off your precious ponytail, right?" teased Marui.

"I just said that it's a _rattail!"_

"Still looks girly on you though."

"You shouldn't be saying that, strawberry head."

_"Shut up!"_

A vicious argument about hair broke out between Niou and Marui. That is, until Sanada slapped them. "Tarundoru!" he yelled.

"No need to slap so hard," commented Marui sadly, rubbing his cheek in pain.

"Yeah, Sanada," said Niou. "Your hair's already pretty manly. Isn't that enough?"

Marui laughed. "Yeah, and it's all black and short, totally manly."

Sanada didn't know how to react.

"They are right, Sanada," said Yukimura, lightly chuckling. "I know you treasure your hat, but there are times when you can take it off, you know."

"Like now," added Yagyuu. "We _are_ inside, Sanada-kun."

Grudgingly, Sanada removed his hat.

"See? His hair has manly written all over it," said Niou, gesturing towards the top of Sanada's head.

"Yeah, you look so manly, Sanada," commented Marui, smirking as he blew a bubblegum bubble.

And yes, both of them were aware as to how their statements were making Sanada uncomfortable.

"What about my hair?" asked Akaya eagerly. "Is my hair also manly?"

"Oh yes of course," said Niou wryly. Then he smirked. "Not. At least, not with your hair being all wavy and curly like that. You could totally be the black-haired version of Goldilocks or something."

"I'm sorry Niou, but what was that about wavy hair?" asked Yukimura _sweetly_. He was smiling THAT smile.

Niou gulped. "N-Nothing, buchou!" he said quickly. "In fact, I find that wavy hair is the epitome of manliness!"

Yukimura nodded while smiling, looking pleased. "That's good."

No one bothered to tell Yukimura that he actually looked quite feminine, with his hair being one of the main reasons why. They all valued their lives dearly.

"Yagyuu-senpai, why is your hair purple?" asked Akaya all of a sudden.

"It runs in the family," replied Yagyuu, pushing up his glasses.

"In fact, everyone in his mother's family, dating back to when his great-great-great-great-great-grandmother was born has or has had naturally purple hair. His father also has purple hair, but the colour is less prominent on his side of the family," stated Yanagi.

Everyone froze in shock as exclamation marks appeared above their heads.

Yagyuu quickly recovered and asked, "Yanagi-kun, aren't you—"

"—supposed to be at a family friend's in Okinawa? That was what you were going to ask, right?" said the data master. Then he nodded. "My mother had forgotten to extend her break at work, hence my early arrival."

"Anyways," said Marui, pushing Yanagi's statements aside. "Your hair is pretty normal, isn't it, Yanagi?"

"It kinda looks like a bowl cut," commented Niou, smirking a little. "Puri."

"I take offense to that," said Yanagi, frowning a little.

"What's wrong with a bowl cut?" asked Yagyuu. "My father used to have one."

"But your family has purple hair," commented Akaya, as if it all made sense. Which it did. In Akaya's mind.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with purple hair?"

"It's girly."

Yagyuu's eyebrows twitched at this.

"No need to be so blunt, Akaya," scolded Yukimura lightly.

"It's true though..."

"Yagyuu, you should dye your hair black or something," said Niou, smirking. "Then your hair will be manly like Sanada's."

Sanada twitched. _'Again with my hair?'_

"Personally, I prefer sticking to my family's natural hair colour," stated Yagyuu.

"But black hair is awesome!" said Akaya. "It's manly!"

"Not for you, Goldilocks," teased Marui. "Or, I guess, Blackilocks?"

"Either way, you're not manly," said Niou to Akaya, who pouted.

"You two seem to have something against hair that isn't straight," commented Yukimura (dangerously).

Niou and Marui giggled nervously before proceeding to hide behind Sanada. "It's not like you're going to be killed," said Sanada, even though he believed otherwise. "So please stop hiding behind me."

Regardless, the two continued to hide behind him. "What's wrong with us hiding here?" asked Niou. "It's easier for us to admire your awesome, manly hair."

"Yeah, you should be proud of it," said Marui.

Jackal glanced at the clock and noticed that more than half an hour had passed since they had arrived at Marui's house. "Shouldn't we be getting back to studying?" he asked.

Everybody ignored him and continued to admire Sanada's awesome, manly hair.

Jackal sighed. He felt sad that he was bald.


End file.
